Suggested Decks
PvE Decks Fast Core Infliction *'Key Cards:' Meditation x2, Core Infliction x1, Fireball x1, *'Optional Extras:' Lightning x1, Shadow Trade x1, Horn of the Unicorn x1, Dash x2 *'How to Operate:' Play both copies of Meditation, then Core Infliction. By not running any other cards, you are guaranteed having all three cards to cast Core Infliction on turn 2 or 3 - however, 2 more cards can be added while still guaranteeing an early Core Infliction if you want to finish off enemies that do not die to the initial Core Infliction. Good cards for this are Lightning or Fireball, paired with a shadow trade to cast them on turn 3/4. *'Pros:' As long as the enemies are grouped up, this deck will kill just about any mob you will ever encounter in the game. Dash can allow you to maneuver yourself so the enemies will target you and you will group them up for an easy Core Infliction *'Cons:' This deck leaves you vulnerable after Core Infliction wears off, as enemies will no longer be confused and you will have no cards in your deck. Outdated PvP Decks Darksteel OHKO * Key Cards: Guided Strike x4, Darksteel Longblade x1, Mask of Courage x2, Shadow Trade x2, Meditation x2 *'Optional Extras:' Karaoke x4, Teleport x1, Rock Smash x1 * How to Operate: ' With 4 Guided Strike cards, old DS did 180 damage, enough to one-hit-kill a level15 player. To improve the deck, four copies of Karaoke can be added, allowing the player to stunlock their opponent while they use Meditate and Shadow Trade to gain bits and play their quickplay cards. Additionally, if you haven't used Guided Strike yet, Rock Smash can be used to clear any defense buffs or attack debuffs the opponent used before you started karaoke-ing them, without allowing your opponent a turn to play a new one, thanks to the stun effect. Teleport is less useful, but can occasionally let you begin stunlocking your opponent on turn 1. While this specific deck no longer works due to multiple nerfs, Darksteel OHKO still exists as an archetype. * '''Pro: '''Kills opponent in one hit, usually without allowing them to play anything that can stop you. * '''Cons: ' Without Rock Smash, this deck can be countered with defence or attack buffs, and it is also vulnerable to a lucky Mask of Calamity. Core Infliction + Blinding Flash *This combo only works in 3s and 4s. *As of 0.70, this deck does not work anymore as Blinding Flash no longer effects all enemies on the field. *'''Deck 2: Meditation x2 or Shadow Trade x2, Core Infliction x1 *'Deck 3:' Meditation x1 or Shadow Trade x1, Blinding Flash x2 *'How to Operate:' On turn 1, players 1 and 2 cast both copies of Meditation (or Shadow Trade) and Core Infliction. Player 3 uses Meditation (or Shadow Trade) to cast Blinding Flash, preventing the opposing team from playing any cards to dispel the Core Infliction or attack back. On turn 2, player 3 uses Blinding Flash again, stunning the enemy team for another turn. On turn 3, player 1 plays the final copy of Blinding Flash, stunning the opposing team for the third turn and allowing the Core Inflictions to deal 180 total damage to all enemies, which is more than the highest possible max health available to players. *'Pros:' Literally unbeatable if your team goes first (which can be guaranteed by standing in the blue hexagon). *'Cons:' Very expensive - requires 8 ultra rares and two legendary cards between 3 people. Additionally, a coordinated team is needed to do this. Sleeplock * This is widely considered one of the most overpowered decks of all time in 1v1. * The deck received multiple nerfs, first hit hard by a change in the mercenary's turn order and Strength Duality nerfs, as well as nerfs to bitgain. Completely killed when Karaoke was nerfed from 2 turns to 1 turn. * Confuse lock is a variant of Sleeplock that still exists today, albeit being much weaker of a deck in comparison. * Key Cards: '''Karaoke x4, Meditation x2, Shadow Trade x2, Mask of Courage x2, Hocus Pocus x2, Mercenary x2, Strength Duality x3-4. * '''Optional Extras: Rock Smash x2, Banana Peel x1, Purge x2, Core Infliction, Teleport x1, Mask of Calamity x3. * How to Operate: Play cards like Meditation, Shadow Trade, Mask of Courage, until you have Karaoke in hand. Discard Strength Dualities if needed. Play Karaoke, followed up by a Mercenary, followed up by another Karaoke. Continue to lock the opponent while buffing your Mercenary with Strength Duality. Hocus Karaokes if needed, or Strength Duality to quickly close out the game. Play cards like Banana Peel and Teleport in order to beat other players using the same deck, as you will come in karaoke range of them before they come to you. * Pros: '''Beat every single deck of that time period, as the time to set up the combo took at most 5 or 6 turns. Extremely difficult to beat as Karaoke would also prevent the mercenary from attacking at the wrong time, causing the opponent to wake up. * '''Cons: This deck was so good that almost every single PvP match was Sleeplock vs Sleeplock, and those who adapted to beat sleeplock using cards like Banana Peel or Teleport were those who became the best. Outdated Decks These decks no longer work due to changes in the game. Bear Trap KO Deck (For Hunters Only) * Deck Cards: 1 or 2 Mask of Courage (can replace with Mask Of Uncertainty), 3 Dash, 3 Bear Trap, 1 Stupify. * Key Components: In this deck, your main offensive card is the Bear Trap. It does 25 damage when an enemy steps on it, which automatically kills a bandit in one hit. If you don't start with a Bear Trap in your hand. You can use your Mask of Courage or Mask of Uncertainty to cycle your deck for a Bear Trap. This deck is good for farming gold when facing against Bandits. Stupify is used to stall the enemy, and Dash is used to run, so you can create some space between you and the enemy. * IMPORTANT: Do not use this deck against high health enemies such as Gonaku Fireball One-Shot (Mages) * Usage: This is mostly just for grinding level and/or gold to get to high levels for the better cards. Only works for one person as another player can mess it up. * Deck Cards: All you need is Fireball! Recommended to have Mask of Courage or Mask of Uncertainty if you think you might have trouble drawing Fireball. * How to use: 'Go to a group of 2 bandits. Do not use any other cards until you have 3 bits. While waiting for the bits, move in positions that ensure the bandits stay next to each other. Once you have 3 bits, get at least 2 spaces between them and use fireball. The result: they both die instantly, granting you some experience and around 20 gold. Boxer (Warriors) * '''Deck Cards: 'Backhand Smack x 3, Scratch x 3, Uppercut x 3, The Ole' One-Two x 2, Blue Elixir x 2, Mask of Courage or Mask of Uncertainty x 2, Iron Shield x 3, Purge x 2 * '''Suggested Tactics: '''Since the majority of the cards in this deck use 1 bit to cost, '''everything you knew about saving bits is thrown out the window. However, if you want to save an extra bit for BE or TOOT (Blue Elixir and The Ole' One-Two respectively), Use Iron Shield and then follow up with AD or TOOT after you use Iron Shield. Use Backhand Smack to deal damage without having a Bandit run, Scratch or Uppercut to deal sustainable damage against Elite Bandits, and TOOT to finish off an Elite Bandit or take down a Bandit quickly. If you're having trouble drawing TOOT or AD, use MoC or MoU (Mask of Courage and Mask of Uncertainty respectively). Be careful going solo with this against a group of Elite Bandits, as after one starts the run the other one can surprise you with a high damage attack. This deck is useful for distracting powerful enemies while other teammates build up bits for powerful cards. Category:Guides and Tutorials